Cookies
by IceSeraph
Summary: a one shot joke story


A/N :hi guys I just wanna try writing a one shot , this is just a random story , with nor moral intended what so ever , so it is more of a joke , but reviews r always appreciated

and it was aspired by my and my special friend love who I think she will read this story , love to cookies.

thanx to all my readers :

It was so late at night and so dark in the Kaiba mansion, but that wouldn't stop the 2 serial cookie bandits from heading to the kitchen to find the cookie jar, they looked everywhere , in each cupboard in each pantry in the refrigerator and even in the waste basket , and when hope seemed to be lost they found that delicious cow looking jar in the dog food cupboard.

As Yugi took the first bite of the cookie he said "god this is heaven" , Mokuba just nodded while he was already munching on his 2nd cookie , "hey don't eat all the cookies leave some to me" Yugi frowned ,Mokuba just kept eating and eating and Yugi started eating faster so Mokuba wont eat his share .

After they finished their bad deed , they laid on the floor contently , Mokuba said "we must head back , we don't want anyone to find us", Yugi just frowned "but I'm sleepy , and when our brothers find out that jar is empty we will be in trouble anyway , right??"

"no we wont we will say that joey or duke had eaten them" Mokuba said sheepishly while standing up and dusting the cookie crumbs from his pajamas, he took Yugi's hand and drag him up the stairs BUT THEN they started to hear these weird nosies , its sounded like someone in pain , Yugi who has sobered up said " I think it is coming from our brothers bedroom". Mokuba and Yugi just walked on tiptoes and stood in front of the door and they put their ears on the doors, Mokuba whispered "I wish we had the Weasly's extendable ears" Yugi frowned and said " for the up millionth time Mokuba , harry potter and the wizardry world ain't real" , "yeah right" Mokuba said rolling his eyes "next thing you are going to tell me that Santa ain't real too?" , Yugi was astonished " well .,he" but he was cut off as he heard Yami's voice.

"Did you lube it up?", "of course I did its not like its my first time doing this" Seto said "now come here and sit on my lap", Yugi turned a deep crimson shade and started to shake while Mokuba was still processing what in god are his brother and lover are talking about, " well you are going be gentle this time?" Yami voice was heard ,the Seto said back " well of course I will, I wont do anything to hurt you" then they heard a yelp from Yami saying "its too big , it wont get in" , "Yami don't be ridiculous you know its a normal size, you're the one who is tight, and I'm almost in ,just bear with me a little".

Yugi was going to faint from embarrassment he was blushing soooo much , Mokuba noticed Yugi and said " Yugi is there something wrong?" , then it hit Yugi could it be than Mokuba don't know about sex yet and he thinks that babies come from kisses at this realization Yugi just stood up grabbed Mokuba by his shirt collar , Mokuba was startled " Yugi wait , I want to listen more , and could you tell me what did my brother lube up? And why Yami was in pain ? Do you think we should go to check on them?"

Yugi just kept takin deep breaths and then he reached Mokuba's room "just go to sleep Mokuba and believe me our brothers are fine and I will tell you all about some other day" Mokuba just nodded and went to his bed , then Yugi just ran to his bedroom and locked the door on himself and the only thought on his mind please GOD let it go away, I don't want to have a dream about my brother having sex

At this time at the lovers bedroom , Seto said "OK this ear is done , now the other one" Yami just whined " I never thought that an ear infection is that painful", Seto just smiled and petted his lovers head " it does look really bad your ear channel is really swelled up and the cotton bud is hardly getting in, I think I should try to squeeze this balm in you ear directly"

next morning on the breakfast table , all the four members of this happy family were seated, but Yugi was really uncomfortable since all the flashbacks from yesterday just kept coming to him, then after Yami ate his pancakes, he went to the dog food cupboard and took the cookie jar out , Mokuba just gasped and said to Yugi " we're doomed" . When Yami opened the jar he just smiled and showed the inside to Seto and they both started laughing, Yugi started to stutter " whats funny?" , Seto just smiled "well for a beginning , you are both grounded for a week for eating cookies again and don't start giving it was joey or duke excuse" , Mokuba just frowned , then Yami continued " and to make sure you have learned your lesson , I'm glad to tell you that what you ate guys was dog food not cookies , after all it was in the dog food cupboard" Yugi just rushed to the bathroom feeling really really sick, but Mokuba just gazed at the ceiling "well it was really good maybe I'll try em again when there are no cookies around"

Seto just grinned" to your room Mokuba , the grounding starts from now" , as Mokuba started getting off his seat " OK OK but first I want to ask something ,actually I wanna ask both of you" ?Yami and Seto both looked at Mokuba , Yami said " ask away"

Mokuba just said so innocently " bro what do you lube up? And what do you mean by Yami is so tight?"

A/N: hopefully it was funny


End file.
